


Emotionally in Love (main ending)

by LadyVelvetCPeterson



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVelvetCPeterson/pseuds/LadyVelvetCPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We fight corypheuses forces at the Arbor Wilds....this is the main ending of  Emotionally in Love. I would read emotionally in love then come back to this one, as they are sequential.<br/>Emotionally in love: http://archiveofourown.org/works/6085113/chapters/13951507</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arbor Wilds

We get to the Arbor Wilds to find we are not only fighting Corypheus’ army but also elves who are strangely protective of this forest. I decide to bring Solas instead of Dorian because for one, he is our Elven expert. And two, I don’t need anything to get in the way of the mission. It doesn’t seem to matter as Dorian seems to be avoiding me. We fight our way down to the hill to where Gaspard and his men are holding another area. I speak to him briefly as he makes me promise him I will be safe and not take any unnecessary risks. 

When we get to Mythal’s Temple, Corypheus is already there. We watch as his men go up against the elves living here and the disturbing way he stays alive, before making a beeline for the temple. I decide to take the petitioner’s path working all the puzzles put before us. As this is a temple of Mythal and as it is her vallaslin I wear, I could not do less. The ancient elves here seem to take my actions to be respectful of Mythal. Abelas introduces himself and agrees to help me fight Corypheus. This place should remain sacred in my mind and I will not desecrate these grounds any more than I have to. Morrigan has become incised at the idea that the well of sorrows may be destroyed (although she doesn’t know what it is exactly). Abelas and Morrigan race for the well as we are left fighting the rest of Corypheus’ army that has been able to enter the temple. Stupid damn shem mage always looking for more power. I understand better why Dorian is opposed to such things. 

By the time we make it to the well, Abelas and Morrigan appear in front of us. They argue personally I would prefer to let the well be. Abelas relents saying that I can decide. Morrigan makes it clear she would like to drink in fact she is almost desperate in need to do so which I find untrustworthy. I point out that I am elven and a mage. This is my people’s legacy she wants to take. She seems to think she is smarter than any of us. I would have preferred to let Solas drink but he seems to take the price very seriously and declines. However he does think the knowledge should not be destroyed so I decide to drink.  
Corypheus enters the sanctum just after I drink from the well and we escape through the eluvian on the other side. Once on the other side I take a breath and realize something is wrong. I’m worried about Gaspard and his troops. The well is prodding me to go to them as if they (I hear many voices) know something is wrong. I start walking in a different direction than Morrigan is going. 

“Inquisitor, this way,” Morrigan chides sharply. I sigh, she must still be mad about not getting to drink.

“Morrigan take them back to Skyhold. I need to go elsewhere, but I will return soon.” I explain. Everyone stops to look at me and starts arguing. The voices of the well are almost shouting now for me go.

“Enough!” I raise my voices causing all my companions to quiet and look at me. “Something is wrong I must go.” I state firmly daring them to argue. They must have seen something in my face that causes them concern but no one objects. I shape shift into a wolf and race off. With my enhanced wolf ears I hear Cassandra ask Solas. “Did you know she could do that?”

“She has never in my presence,” he admits. 

 

I work my way around the Eluvians going to the one the well seems to be pushing me toward. I instinctively howl at the Eluvian and it shimmers. I run through quickly. Shapeshifting back to human, I realize I’m in another part of Mythal’s Temple. There is statue of the Fen’ harel’s here making me wonder briefly if it is his eluvian. The well confirms that it indeed did belong to him. It makes wonder why these things are in Mythal’s temple but the well is silent. It seems Morrigan is not as smart, as she thinks she is. I think grinning wryly. I make my way out carefully but it seems that Corypheus and his men have deserted the place along with the ancient elves that lived here. I honestly hope they find a place that suits them. I realize it might be quicker for me shapeshift again to get to Gaspard’s camp. In wolf form it is easier to navigate this jungle like area.

Once I get to the camp it is chaos, Gaspard’s men are fighting demons as a rift has open above them. I shimmer back into human form, walking forward I cast a barrier over myself. I raise my hand disrupting the rift. Gaspard notices the bright green light that I emit and turns to see what is going on. Upon recognizing me he yells to his troops, “Protect the Inquisitor,” then charges forward to fight another demon. My disruption makes it easier to dispatch the demons and I slam the rift closed.

“Thank the maker you arrived when you did,” Gaspard heaves holding his side as he walks toward me. 

“The well told me you needed help,” I try to explain.

He looks at me curiously obviously needing more explanation.

“First things first,” I say briskly. “If there are injuries I can help.” There are mostly minor injuries and Gaspard has a broken rib. He insists we check on the men first so I quickly go through the camp healing anything that might be life threatening.

“The men are fine, Gaspard,” I announce walking back over to him where he sits by the fire. He has removed his breastplate. “Let me tend to you now.” 

“Are you tired?” He asks concerned.

“Yes,” I admit, “but it’s nothing that a lyrium potion can’t fix. I had one in my pack…” I realize I left my pack behind when I shifted into wolf form.

“Fen harel’s ass,” I swear berating myself, “I left it behind in between when I changed forms.”

Gaspard looks at me confused again but before he can speak, one of the battle mages hearing our conversation speaks up, “I’m no healer but if you can help I have lyrium.” He says digging through his pack and procuring the bottle.

I take the bottle, thanking the man and drink the contents. Walking over to Gaspard, he lays back on the bench he is seated on. I quickly knit the bone back together and heal the dark angry bruise that has appeared. He takes a deep breathe sighing in relief.

“I know you have many questions but can we speak privately?” I ask giving him a small smile. 

“Of course Ally,” He says affectionately. He calls to one of the men asking for food and drink to be brought to his tent. Then he calls another man to send a messenger bird to Skyhold.

Once we are settled with a plate of food and wine, Gaspard looks at me quizzically. “What happened at the temple of Mythal?”

I start at the beginning from the time we entered the temple telling him everything, about Corypheus being able to take tainted bodies, the petitioner’s path, meeting Abelas, fighting Samson and explain about the well and the eluvian.

“So this well let you know we needed help?” Gaspard asks.

“Yes, so I came.” I answer smiling. “It is the combine knowledge of Mythal’s followers. It’s connected to her somehow and this time somehow. The voices talk to me giving me answers sometimes pushing me a bit. I believe it’s a geas connected to Mythal. From what Abelas said that is the price for the knowledge of centuries.”

“You shapeshifted into a wolf to get here?” he says quizzically.

“I can shapeshift into many forms. Any mage can, if they chose to learn how,” I explain. “I just don’t use it often in fact I hadn’t used it since I left the clan. I think it stunned some of my companions when I shapeshifted and ran off.” I giggle slightly at the thought.

Gaspard gives me small thoughtful smile. 

“Wanna see?” I tease lightly.

His eyes brighten and his smile gets wider. “Yes,” He says emphatically, looking at me curiously.

I weave the spell and as it shimmers I change. Soon I am on four feet instead of two looking up at him. I reverse the spell changing back and sit beside him on the settee.

“That was amazing,” He says astonished. 

“I’m glad I can entertain you,” I tease taking a sip of wine.

“You do much more than entertain me, Ally,” Gaspard answers lowering his voice huskily. “I realize because you are the Inquisitor and under Mythal’s geas, I will have to share you. It’s not what I prefer but …I want to be with you.”

“And what of the nobility…there will be scandal and we will be separated. You need to stay at your palace and I will be at Skyhold,” I ask looking at him the well sends whispers of comfort telling me that will be alright. However, I need him to say it.

“We will make it work,” Gaspard says firmly. “If that is what you want.” He looks at me questioningly.

I slide my arms under his pulling him into a hug. “I think those terms are acceptable.” I say softly leaning in to kiss his neck.

“Good,” Gaspard says as he hungrily captures my lips. He kisses with so much intensity, it’s overwhelming and I melt into his strength. I reaching under his tunic and run my hands over the planes of his chest to keep me grounded. His fingers slide inside my armor and over my breasts, causing me to gasp in his mouth.

“I don’t want to rush you into anything, ma chere,” he says reluctantly pulling away, “Are you sure?”

I nod nervously and let the battle mage coat fall from my shoulders. Noting my nervousness, he looks into my eyes and I realize he wants me to speak. “Yes,” I say softly taking his hand. I rise to walk to the bed but he stops me with a gentle tug on my hand as I turn to face him. He reaches to gently pick me up. My arms wrap around his neck as his lips find purchase on my neck, sending delightful chills up my spine.

Gently laying me on the bed, his eyes devour my face as he is looking for any sign that I might change my mind. He leans back to pull off his tunic. He’s well-defined, peppered with scars. He’s almost statuesque as he lets the tunic drop to the floor.

“You’re beautiful,” I breathe looking at him.

“I believe you stole my line,” He teases lightly kicking off his boots before sitting on the bed and leaning over to give me a ghosting kiss, he lets me deepen the kiss this time. Almost as if he’s deliberately giving me opportunity to change my mind. He lifts my tunic baring my skin caressing each little bit as it is revealed, before giving it a slight tug and I questioning glance. I nod and raise my shoulders letting him tug it off of me and he tosses it aside. He reaches down tugging off my boots and gives me surprised glance. “Varnished toes?”

“Dorian and Vivienne insist as I really detest shoes and boots. I only wore them to keep my feet from being constantly wet in this jungle. But I’ve come to appreciate the varnish.” I explain smiling at him with a slight blush.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” He murmurs. “I would like to see all of you,” He says firmly looking at me.

I swallow thickly, before admitting nervously, “I would like the same.”

“I’ll tell you what,” He says standing up. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” he jests lightly with a smile tugging at his lips.

A giggle escapes me at his silliness and immediately I feel less nervous. I watch him, watching me, as I ease out of my leggings and small clothes. He divests himself of his breeches and small clothes and settles beside me on the bed. I feel a heated blush; redden my already rosy face even more. He cups my face kissing me gently leaning back so we are now lying on the bed as our skin touches for the first time. His arousal obvious as it is pressed against my hip. It sends a thrill through me. 

The well has awakened and is whispering joyously as we explore each other. He smells of spindle weed soap and masculinity. I run my hands over him memorizing the lines of his body. His body smooth, hard and warm. He gently kisses me working his way to my sensitive ears and down onto my neck. He dips his head down to my breast drawing circles around it with his tongue causing me to stifle a moan by biting my lip.

“Ma chere,” He chides gently, looking at me. “None of that, I want to hear you.”

I nod at him wordlessly, blushing. He continues his ministrations exploring what makes me shiver and moan making his way to my center. He brushes his fingers over the sensitive nerves at my center causing me buck into his hand.

“Maker, you are beautiful,” He breathes shifting my legs to pull them over his arms as he grasps my hips. I look at him curiously as I’m about to ask what he’s doing, he dips his head running his tongue over my center. Kissing me in place I would have never thought possible. I gasp as my hips buck again. He seems ready for this reaction and remains in place flicking his tongue over me. I feel his fingers gently exploring my entrance and instinctively spread my legs a bit further offering him better access. Sliding one finger inside of me causes me to moan, and my muscles spasm around him he gently moves his finger waiting for me to get used to the new sensation before adding another and gently stretching me. As his tongue continues flicking over the bundle of nerves that has me quaking. I feel pressure starting to build as he continues in this manner. I want to say something, “Gaspard, I…” but the sensations he is eliciting still my words. He seems to understand and adds some pressure to his fingers and tongue. 

“Ma lath!” I gasp as waves of pleasure roll over me and I see streaks of light behind my eyes. The well rises and rejoices as I shudder into his mouth. He continues running his tongue over me and moving his fingers until I am spent. 

He sits up with a rather smug smile on his face as he rolls his neck getting any kinks out and moves to lie beside me. I run my hands along the planes of his chest and his well-muscled stomach. Pressing kisses into his neck running my tongue over his collarbone causes him to groan. Feeling emboldened at this reaction I run my tongue along the side of neck tasting his slightly salty skin. I decide to gently suck on the area on his neck where I can feel his pulse pounding. This causes a hitch in his breathing as he sighs, “Maker, Ally.” I run my hands down over his muscled stomach and tentatively run a hand over his length. I am surprised that he is so soft but hard at the same time. He shudders as I do this pushing his hips forward into my hand. I bite softly on his neck causing him to moan in reply. His responses seem to add to my courage and with the well whispering to me, I take him in my hand grasping his length and moving my hand in an almost obscene gesture, I had only ever seen Sera use. Gaspard moans as he thrusts forward into my hand. 

Suddenly he pulls away, from me and I look at him curiously. “Did I do something wrong?” I ask furrowing my brow.

He smiles washing away my worries. “No, my darling, in fact it was so good that I wouldn’t last much longer,” he explains gently.

“Oh,” is about all I can say as a deep blush rises heating my cheeks.

“Maker, if you aren’t a vision every time you blush,” He says huskily as he gently presses me to lie back down. He leans down kissing me tenderly as he takes himself in his hand rubbing over my center. This tickles a bit and makes me squirm, a good way, as I am still very sensitive. He looks at me asking with his eyes, giving me the chance to stop things if I wish. Chivalrous to end, but my patience has limits as well. “Ma vhenan,” I breathe tilting my hips slightly. He takes this as the agreement it is and in one swift thrust seats himself inside me. I feel a mild pop as my body accommodates him but no pain and then just a feeling of fullness. He stills immediately, both of us gasp at the sensation. 

He reaches over touching my face which causes me to open my eyes and look at him. “Did I hurt you?” He asks with concern.

“No, ma lath,” I reply. “I’m fine.”

He tilts his head down kissing over my shoulder and down to my breasts. When he takes one in his mouth rolling the nipple around his tongue. I feel another wave of warmth pool in my stomach and react by moving my hips into him. He takes this as an invitation and starts moving. I feel so full…stretched…so good. My hips rise to meet his instinctively. The well is joyously whispering in head. I can’t help but to gasp with each move. I’m muttering in broken elvish urging him on. I can feel the pressure building. I wrap my legs around his hips pulling him closer. Gaspard’s body tenses even more and I can feel him become harder. My breath hitches in surprise as I didn’t know that was possible. The sensation is deliciously pleasurable but I need something more. “Gaspard,” I plead not know exactly what I’m asking for but he seems to comprehend. Moving a hand down to between us he grazes over my sensitive nerves. I see stars as my world flies apart. I am speaking in full elvish with words that the well pushes me to speak. I don’t even understand. My mark flares as my body vibrates. This seems to be enough to push Gaspard over the edge as he gives a final thrust and I feel warmth shoot into me. We remain entwined for some time trading caresses and kisses, before he finally rolls to my side.

I am content to remain curled beside him my head pillowed on his shoulder, his arm possessively cradling me when my stomach growls loudly.  
He chuckles at the sound looking at me. “When did you last eat Ally?”

“Yesterday,” I admit sheepishly. “We’ve been fighting since before I saw you earlier.” 

“Well, it’s a good thing we have food and drink here,” he teases lightly giving me a playful kiss.

I grin up at him. “That was most thoughtful of you.”

“It was wasn’t it,” he says smugly with a smirk. He sits up on the bed gathering his breaches. He walks over to the water basin and grabbing the basin and a wet cloth he brings it back to me. Thinking he was going to hand it to me, I reach a hand out which he playfully bats away. “Let me,” he says affectionately.  
I nod in surprise as he gently washes me and then hands me my tunic. Before washing himself and donning on his breaches. 

“Come and sit,” he says gesturing to the settee. As he pours wine he hands me a glass, He grabs the heaping plate of food. He set the plate between us and I turn sitting cross-legged to face him. As I eat and sip the wine Gaspard is thoughtful. “I know you are probably tired of me asking but I will ask one more time, I didn’t hurt you did I?” He asks sheepishly rubbing his jaw.

“I am wonderful, Ma lath,” I suppress a chuckle choosing to smile instead at his concern.He looks at me rather smugly again with rakish grin. “You seem rather proud of yourself,” I tease lightly.

“I have every reason to be smug right now,” he says emphatically. I realize this is male pride thing and chuckle inwardly.“I suppose you will take the Eluvian back to Skyhold?” he asks quizzically as he moves closer to put an arm around me.

I nod as I reply. “I know where Morrigan’s Eluvian is located and the well will provide me with the key. I will send messenger birds to let you know I have arrived.” I know it will take him to time to get his forces moved back to Skyhold as was previously planned. Look at him realizing his expression has gone thoughtful.

“I was wondering what Dalish joining customs there are?” He asks curiously.

“Well, usually the Keeper says a few words in the bonding ritual. There is party that the whole clan participates in and usually the newly bonded couple sneaks away from the party…” I blush deeply, as I realize what I’m saying, “for obvious reasons.”

Gaspard chuckles softly. “Maker! Blushing again ma chere, I do hope you continue to do that,” He teases lightly. “Rest here tonight with me and you can make your way to Skyhold in the morning.” 

“Ma nuvenin, Ma lath,” I reply smiling. 

The next morning I set off in wolf form for the temple the place is strangely desolate and quiet. It feels like shell of what is was the day before. I get to the Eluvian easily and find my way to Morrigan’s eluvian. I step through much to Morrigan’s chagrin and surprise when I step into the herb garden.

“I see the well has been remarkably forthcoming,” she says with a slight sneer. 

“Morrigan, could you please join me in war room?” I ask sweetly ignoring her miffed attitude. She huffs in reply falling into step beside me. We enter the main hall and I hear Cullen and Leliana arguing with Cassandra about me taking off. Josephine is trying and failing to get them to quit bickering. I walk over to them. “I’m here and I’m safe, stop arguing!”

“But how…?” Cullen starts to ask but I interrupt him. 

“We will discuss it in the war room,” I state firmly. Turning on my heel, I walk ahead of them, as they follow me looking a bit sheepish. I explain about my shape-shifting and how I knew what eluvian to use. As well as why I left the group and how if I hadn’t we might have lost the Emperor as well. This seems to placate my advisors and Cassandra. Morrigan is still a bit testy though. We make plans to move the remaining eluvian to Skyhold. Once we get to the subject of Corypheus’ dragon the well speaks to me again telling me to go an altar of Mythal for aid. I agree to go in two days as I still need some rest I am drooping from exhaustion. After the hours long meeting, the plan is set in place. I retire to my room for a food, a bath and bed.


	2. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull tricks Izzy and Dorian into having a well needed chat....

I am awakened the next day by Iron Bull hollering up my steps. “Hey Boss, you gonna sleep all day?” He calls as he stomps up the steps. “I brought breakfast!”

I sit up in the bed rubbing the sleep from my eyes. “You said something about breakfast?” I tease as my stomach growls loudly.

Bull chuckles at the sound, “I guess you’re hungry, Boss.” I stand and walk over to the settee as Bull grabs a desk chair to join me.I want to ask how Dorian is but I’m afraid to bring it up.

“There is something I want to show you,” he says, “get dressed and we will go.”

“I have meetings Bull,” I say protesting. 

“I’ve already cleared it with Josephine, so no worries she said it could wait,” He replies.

“Well, alright then give me minute, there better be a breakfast there because I have yet to see any.” I tease going to the closet to grab clothes.

I head behind the screen. “So where are we going?” I ask my voice muffled as pull a tunic over my head. “Do I need my gear?”

“No gear needed for this, Boss,” he replies, “I can’t tell you where just that it will be a good thing.”

“Okay,” I say pulling on my leggings. I head back out to put on my foot wraps. “Am I overdressed for the occasion?” I tease remembering how he had me dress like soldier for meeting with soldiers when we first got to Skyhold.

He looks me over with a facetious critical eye. “You’ll do,” he quips smiling. He leads me to a part of Skyhold that is rarely used. “In here,” He says opening the door and gesturing me in. He gives me slight push and quickly shuts the door, locking it. 

“Bull! What in void are doing?” I yell as I hear him walk away. 

“It won’t do any good,” I hear Dorian say dryly. Looking across the room I see Dorian sitting on a chair with a book. “I presume we are to talk about this and then he will let us out.” 

“I may have to strike him a few times with a lightning bolt for this one,” I grumble.

“I was going to go with fireballs but I understand the sentiment,” Dorian chuckles.

“He tricked you too?” I ask. Dorian nods in reply.

“Well, at least we won’t starve to death,” I tease lightly as I walk over to the table thoughtfully prepared with food and wine. 

“Yes, our jailor has been ever so thoughtful that way.” Dorian jests. “He even gave us private privy.” He gestures to the dressing screen at the side of the room.

“Well since either of us can’t run away now, we might as well talk. It was difficult trying to talk to the back of your head as you raced out of my quarters,” I quip gently as pour us each a glass of wine. I take one over to him, “I think we both might need this.”

“Agreed,” he says gratefully taking the glass from me. He takes a long sip, “First I need to apologize to you. I acted in a very irrational manner. I insulted you and then assaulted you.”

“I’m not angry at you, Dorian,” I say honestly, “I just don’t understand.” 

“You are much better friend than I have been to you,” He says thankfully. “When I saw you with Gaspard, I got jealous…I didn’t understand why and then Bull made me realize it.”

I take a sip of my wine and bite of cheese waiting for him to continue. When he doesn’t I prompt him. “What did Bull make you realize?”

“That I’m…I’m in love with you,” He says shaking his head. “I don’t understand it myself. But there it is. When Bull made me realize it, I came to you in your quarters. I thought if I could be with you in that way…it would be ok. Then I found out…I just can’t but I love you anyway. I couldn’t tell you so I ran away.” He drops his head looking ashamed at the floor.

I am stunned into silence for a moment as I digest the information. “Dorian, it is ok,” I walk over to him and rest my hand on his shoulder. “You are my closest friend, I’m glad you talking to me. If it makes you feel any better, I do understand.”

“You do? How could you?” He says obviously confused. 

I drain my glass and get the bottle walking over to the settee. “Come sit, we will drink and I will explain.”

“Now I am curious,” He says as he walks over to sit beside me. 

“You remember when we went to Redcliffe to see you father?” I ask. He nods. “That was the day you broke my heart. When I found out you preferred the company of men.” 

The tears that were never shed start streaming down my face. “I never told anyone but Bull knew. I also knew that you liked Bull so he talked with me about it. I got the feeling that Bull liked you too. So I told him I wouldn’t get in the way of your happiness.” I admit in a shaky voice, “For months after I watched the two of you. I was happy for you two but at the same time my heart hurt. When you taught me that dance, I was happy to be that close to you. I could pretend for a little while, you felt the same way. When the suitors came into the picture I never dreamed that I might like one of them. You know I was just trying to get rid of them and follow protocol. But after the winter palace I decided that I needed to at least be open to possibility because I can’t go back home. I want to be happy just like everyone else. I want to see you happy too.”

Dorian seems to be stunned into silence for a moment. “Maker’s breath, that’s what Bull meant… He said that one day I would know what a good friend you have been to me.” He reaches over to brush a lingering tear on my cheek.

I can’t help but to giggle a bit. “I am a good friend aren’t I?” I ask smugly.

Dorian snickers shaking his head. “Little Amatus, you are the best friend a gay tevinter mage could ever have. But I have question why did you respond to my…advances?”

“Well aside from your good looks and charm, I would have to say it was because what girl wouldn’t dream of kissing the man she was madly in love with for such a long time.” I say honestly. “And I am, as you pointed out before …less experienced in the ways of romance.”

“And quite responsive,” Dorian teases lightly. I blush lightly at his comment. Dorian looks thoughtful for moment. “Perhaps we need to make sure.”

I look curiously at him with raised brow. “What are you proposing?”

“I suggest we kiss one more time. That in a calmer atmosphere we can be sure of our feelings,” he says purposefully. I tilt my head at him quizzically, as the well assures it will be fine.

“Are you sure you want to do that? You can’t run off if it gets awkward you know.” I say with a hint of teasing.

“Yes,” he says firmly as he smirks at my jest, “I need to see this through. I’ve never felt this way about a woman before and I need to know. If it gets awkward we will talk it out…like adults.”

“Very well, then.” I agree, setting my wineglass on the floor. As I turn back toward him, he reaches over tilting my head up to him gently grazing my lips in ghosting kiss. Instead of forcing it as he had done previously, he runs his tongue over my bottom lip delivering a soft bite. As I consent to his silent request he gently probes my mouth and I do same in return. 

I reach up weaving my fingers in his lustrous locks running my fingers along his neck as his hands ghost over my ears making me shudder. He ends the kiss by drawing away and pressing his lips to mine for a moment before releasing me completely.

“Maker, you really know how to kiss a man.” He breathes. “In my heart I want you… I could kiss you forever but that wouldn’t make either of us happy. Unfortunately I am attracted to men.”

I hear the well talking to me…telling me it is the truth but I am completely alright with that. I smile at him. “I know Dorian, its fine. I love you but I’m no longer in love with you.”

He smiles at me warmly but with sadness. “you aren’t upset?”

“No,” I say smirking, “If my best friend needs help figuring stuff out and it requires me to kiss him how can I refuse? Are you going to be alright?”

“Well if my friend insists on letting the Emperor of Orlais court her, I am going to make sure he is worth her time,” He teases. “And yes I am better now, it hurts, but knowing you went through the same really does help. Thank you for understanding Little Amatus.”

“I think Gaspard may surprise you with his forward thinking about mages and elves,” I add.

“You really like him don’t you?” He asks.

“Yes, I really do. In fact I love him” I say honestly ignoring the blush rising in my cheeks.

“Well, I suppose I should give the man a chance then.” He says cautiously giving me a small smile. 

“Yes, you should and I also think we need to drink more wine,” I say smiling at him.

When Bull finally decides to unlock the door, Dorian and I are both laughing and drunk


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last battle and the ending that ensues....

After meeting Flemeth/Mythal at the altar Morrigan is grateful that I didn’t allow her drink at the well. To be bound forever to obey your mother would have been a bit too ironic. The well was right. Corypheus didn’t wait but came at us before everyone returned from the Arbor Wilds it was hard fought and but we won. I enter Skyhold happy that Corypheus is gone but saddened as Solas left without a word of goodbye. Gaspard looks concerned but proud upon seeing me as I walk through the courtyard. He steps forward and gives me a hug as he asks if I’m alright. After a quick ceremony outside I ushered upstairs by Dorian and Josephine.

 

“You need to bathe and get changed we are having a celebration,” she instructs.

“Josephine, I can get Ally ready you have enough to do,” Dorian chides gently.

“Just make sure she has no wounds showing the people must see her at her best.” She says reluctantly leaving.

“Are you hurt?” Dorian asks concerned.

“No, Solas healed me up as I’m a bit drained. I opened up a rift inside Corypheus’ body it ate him from the inside out so he can never possess a body again.” I sigh, “It was the last thing he did before he left.”

“I’m sorry Solas left; he was good person if a bit strange and secretive. But I’m happy to know Corypheus is really gone and the world is safe.” Dorian says thoughtfully.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you, go get cleaned up,” he says looking at my blood matted hair. 

I walk behind the screen and strip off my bloodied armor and clothing. As I sink into the bath, Dorian says “I had a chat with Gaspard. You are right about his forward thinking of mages and elves. He says you still need to help him decide on a new elven ambassador.”

“I told you he wasn’t so bad.” I tease.

“I also told him, I would fry him to ash if he ever hurt you. He seemed to take my threat seriously. By the way there is small lyrium draught on the table you should take it. As this will probably be a long evening.” He adds.

I take the draught and wash my hair before getting out of the water. I notice my favorite body oil has been replaced. “Dorian did you change my body oil?” 

“Just smell it, you might like it.” He says knowingly.

I open the bottle and smell it cautiously, “Wilds flower and Arbor’s Blessing? But wilds flower is so rare!” I say breathlessly. 

“You can thank Gaspard for it later; I just gave him the idea.” Dorian says with a chuckle.

“You two got along well then I take it,” I tease.

“Better than I thought, Bull kept telling me I was being an ass about him and that I needed to get to know him.” Dorian says dryly. “I should learn to listen to the former Ben Hassrath when it comes to these things.”

“How are you and Bull?” I ask curiously as I quickly work the oil into my skin.

“I was wondering if you were ever going to ask. I told him everything that happened. He said wanted to give me the space I needed to work things out. We are keeping it casual for now but that could always change.” Dorian replies.

“Bull is a patient and understanding person, make sure you treat him well.” I admonish lightly grabbing the long tunic hanging on the screen.

“I intend to, now get out here I have something for you.” He teases.

“Something else…what did I do to deserve this?” I ask with surprise as he leads me to the outfit he has laid out on the bed. 

“Aside from saving the world, you helped your best friend become a better person…I just wanted to thank you.” Dorian says seriously.

“You are my best friend Dorian, when I left the Clan I had no friends and you were my only friend there for me when no else could be…I will always treasure our friendship.” I say giving him a hug.

“Sit and let me do your hair. Maker, it has gotten long since I started doing it…oh I know exactly what style you will need.” He says quickly getting to work. He does my hair as I apply my make-up. He fusses over the make-up for a moment or two before grabbing my hands. My nails are a bit torn from battle. “This will not do at all.” he says reaching for the file and varnish. I let my friend bustle over me a bit as he shapes and varnishes my nails. Once he is happy with my appearance, he ushers me back behind the dressing screen for me to dress.

The dress fits perfectly similar to what I wore at the Winter palace but the puffy pauldrons sleeve have been replaced with a tight sleeve that seems to be cut so that my shoulders peek through and the lacing on the sleeves gone but the lacing where the corset would be remains. The dress is in ring velvet and is a brighter grassy green rather than emerald and the waist and boots are in a chocolate brown. The boots only come to my mid-calf and are made of thin leather. Dorian drags me over to the mirror and I feel as if I look like a fairy. I’m just missing wings. The green matches my eyes exactly. 

“Dorian this is beautiful,” I breathe.

“The outside matches the inside,” He says proudly. I stare moment longer. “Shall we?” He asks offering his arm. 

“But of course, I can’t walk into the main hall without an escort can I?” I tease taking his proffered arm.

“No, that wouldn’t be appropriate,” He quips.

As we step into the main hall and Josephine announces us. Everyone stops and stares, before coming over to greet me. I notice Gaspard has melted into the background. It seems everyone wishes to speak with me and I try to fill those requests. After mingling for some time I speak to my friends and they seem to enjoying the celebration. Dorian even tells me about servant who insisted on thanking him by dropping her laundry and hugging him. I look around one last time so I can speak to Gaspard but he is nowhere to be seen. I am tired so I head toward my quarters to allow the partiers to enjoy what is left of the evening. As I grab the handle on the door I hear a voice, “tsk, tsk, tsk, is the Inquisitor leaving her own party so early?” Gaspard walks over to me smiling. 

“I just needed a moment of quiet but you are welcome to join me, your grace. I have wanted to speak with you anyway.” I say giving him a smile.

“Sneaking out with Emperor alone? What would people say?” He teases good-naturedly as he opens the door. Before I walk through, I feel rather than see Dorian’s rejuvenation spell hit my tired body. I look over at him as he gives me a cheeky grin.

We walk to steps and hallway to my quarters quietly. I notice a letter on my desk. Grabbing the letter, I step out on the balcony for some air as Gaspard opens the wine he has brought with him. He joins me offering me a glass that I sip and set on the table as I scan the letter. 

“What is it? He asks curiously standing behind me.

“A letter from Morrigan, it seems she is so grateful I drank from the well she is leaving her Eluvian here for my use.” I explain excitedly folding the letter, “A remarkably generous offer.”

He looks at me curiously. 

“This means we can take the other to the palace,” I say unable to keep from smiling.

“Surely there other places that are more in need,” Gaspard says.

“None, where I would need it more,” I reply kissing his cheek. “I wanted to thank you for the lovely gift.” 

He reaches over pulling me into a tight embrace. “I was so worried about you, you left before I returned.” He says his voice throaty but a bit muffled by my hair. “Then when you did return you were coated with blood but alive, I was grateful.” He steps back away from to look at me in starlight taking a ragged breath “and now you look amazingly beautiful like you couldn’t be real.” 

“I am real, Gaspard.” I stand on tiptoe splaying my hands on his chest for leverage and gently kiss him, trying to get the point across. He wraps his arms around me kissing me thoroughly before pulling away. 

“Yes, and this is why I want to make sure I do this right.” He says firmly. “I know that your clan is gone but the Inquisition has become your clan, no?”  
I nod at him curiously. “While you were gone I have been talking with your friends, your clan, and they have accepted me,” he says a bit nervously. “I was wondering if you would accept me too.” He takes my hand and drops something in it. I look and it’s a necklace with the Orlesian lion but it has a collar with the inquisition symbol on it instead of the usual Rose of Orlais. “I know the Dalish don’t use rings for marriage like humans do so I thought this would be appropriate as I wanted to follow your tradition.”

“Gaspard, it’s beautiful.” I am stunned by his thoughtfulness. He looks at me and I realize I hadn’t really answered the question. The voices of the well are telling at me to do this as is my heart. “Yes, of course. Put it on me.” I hand it back to him and hold my hair out of the way so he can clasp it.

“You know I didn’t need anything being with you was enough to prove you are bonded to me.” I say smiling at him.

“Well, I know we did it…backwards,” he says thoughtfully, “but I wanted to make an honest woman of you and this was the only way I knew to do that.” 

He gets a roguish look, “Well you’ve had a party with the clan, our union is approved accordingly, and we left the party early…sooo....”

I chuckle at him as I blush clearly seeing his thoughts. I reach up and give him a passionate kiss. Walking back into the room, I turn to see him where I left him on the balcony. “Ma vhenan, are you going help me out of this dress?” I tease lightly.

“Maker yes!” he answers huskily walking quickly back into the room, as I lock the door.

Fin!


End file.
